1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to batteries used as direct current electrical power supplies. More particularly, the present invention relates in one embodiment to a modular battery having external geometric features which enable multiples of the modular batteries to be connected to each other in specific series and/or parallel combinations to produce combined modular battery packs having desired output voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrochemical cells or batteries in numerous external configurations are well known. A battery will generally provide energy at a given voltage over much of its life, with the voltage dependent upon the particular electrochemical reactions at the electrodes within the battery.
It is also well known that the electrodes of batteries may be connected together in series to produce output voltages of multiples of the single battery voltage, or in parallel to produce higher current capacity at the single battery voltage, or in combinations of series and parallel. Absent any special provisions in the batteries, the series and/or parallel connections must be made with external wiring or other electrical connections, which is cumbersome and unreliable. The batteries may be provided with features that facilitate series and/or parallel interconnections between them.
In spite of these features, however, it is typically possible to connect one or more batteries together improperly, such that the combination produces no voltage, an undesired voltage, and/or reverse charging of one or more of the batteries. In the worst case, the errant connection may cause short circuiting of the batteries. This is a dangerous condition, which can result in fire, explosion, and/or the release of toxic chemicals, all of which may damage property and injure personnel.
There remains a need for a connectable modular battery, multiples of which can be easily connected together in series and/or parallel configurations in an error-free manner by unskilled workers in a manufacturing facility or at the user's site. Such a battery would have use in a variety of fields, such as energy production, electric and/or hybrid vehicles, environmental sensing, communications, medical, and military applications.